Enter the Child of Fire and Stars
by edocelestialdragon
Summary: It's a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild and everyone is just enjoying a few drinks here and food there, but what happens when a child comes falling down from the sky and into the pool?
1. Prologue

**Enter the Child of Fire and Stars**

 **Characters:** Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia  
 **Summary:** It's a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild and everyone is just enjoying a few drinks here and food there, but what happens when a child comes falling down from the sky and into the pool?  
 **Secondary Characters:** All possible Fairy Tail guild members that I can squeeze in and four original characters.

 **Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic for the Fairy Tail fandom. A lot of the references are going more towards the anime. I am currently reading the manga, but I am more familiar with the anime. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: Falling Children**

 **X828**

From near and far, flames burned through the country of Fiore. The flames spread so quickly that not many were able to survive. Mages of every guild were standing their ground wherever they were fighting off the biggest threat that the country has had since Acnologia.

Mothers wept for their children they've lost, Fathers burned to their deaths attempting to protect the ones they love, and children screamed as they watched their homes go up in flames to later flow in the sea of red in the sky as ashes.

Fiore was no more. All that was left were the remains of the villages and cities, the littered bodies of those who have died fighting to protect those who couldn't do magic, and the roars of dragons.

A woman and a boy of seventeen were running along the forest that stood near the city of Magnolia. Their breaths echoing in the air as they kept their pace.

"Mom?" the boy called out as his eyes looked back at the destruction behind them.

Their home. The one place where they had sanctuary while his father was away. Their friends and family fighting to protect them. To protect him.

"Don't look back, Kai!" his mother said as she gripped his hand tighter. Her hand gripping onto the pendant of her necklace.

 _Almost there._ The woman thought as they continued running.

She knew what she was about to do was risky, but this is a risk she was going to take to protect her son. To protect their family.

The boy named Kai continued to look back as dragons of white, black, metal, and silver clashed. The roar of each dragon shook the earth underneath them. His eyes never lingered as he continued to run with his mom. His senses as heightened enough to know not to fall.

They needed to leave. He needed to leave.

This was for them. For their family in Fairy Tail.

 _For dad_ , the boy thought.

Just as that thought processed in his mind, a roar so deafening echoed throughout the forest. The trees shock with intensity.

"Don't think Kai! Block your mind!" his mother said in a rush.

Kai turned back to his mother and nodded. He closed his mind and continued running. He only focused on running. He only saw the glimpse of the red scales of the great dragon soaring over them towards the city.

His mother not giving it a glance as tears continued to pour down her eyes. She came to a halt in front of a grand tree. Kai not focusing on the stopping bumped into his mother.

"Sorry," he said making sure to keep the both of them from falling.

His mother shook her head but a small smile formed on her face. She kept her grip on his hand as the two disappeared between the roots of the tree.

He's only ever been here once before. So long ago. He was just a child. His father was brought to the healer after an episode that scared he and his mother to death. The home of Porlyusica was no more. The healer long dead after sacrificing her life for those of Fairy Tail.

The healer's house still stood, but surrounding it was blacken ash. His mother's grip tightened as she led him to the place that he was never to venture towards.

"Mom…I don't… Don't make me go," the boy said in soft tones.

"My boy," they stopped in front of the lake that had not yet been touch by death all around it. The mother looked into her son's eyes. The eyes that reminded her of his father. "You must."

"But what about you?" although he stood tall, he crumbled to his knees to his mother. The boy was scared. "I can't lose you too," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her stomach.

His mother laid her hand on his head and rubbed it. "You will see me again where you will be going," she assured him, "I'll be younger than I am now, about just as old as you are now, possibly older, but I will be there."

Kai's tears started falling and his grip tightened around his mother. "S'not the same," he mumbled.

The woman laughed and leaned down to kiss her boy's head before kneeling next to him. She leaned her forehead to his just like his father always did to her. "I will always be in your heart, Kaito," she placed her hand where her Fairy Tail mark was on his heart, "Keep this with you at all times."

Kai looked down at his mother's hand. Inside her palm was the pendant that his father gave her. The Fairy Tail mark with her broken celestial key in the middle.

"This will keep your memories intact," she looked up at her boy's eyes, "You must protect the future, Kaito. You must convince our family of the past that something bad is about to happen and you must stop it."

"But mom…" his voice cracked.

"Hush now my little dragon," her tears fell as she rubbed his check with her hand, "You are our last hope. You have the blood of the great dragon and the blood of the starry heavens flowing through you. You must stop _him_ before the awakening."

Kai was about to say something before blackness took over him. The last thing he saw before he felt himself being lifted and thrown into the shiny lake was his mother's smiling face.

 _Protect our family_.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope you guys like this fic. I have been working hard on trying to do some Fairy Tail fics. This fic is actually completely, so I'll be posting the chapters one at a time. Give me your review on this prologue to the fic.


	2. Enter the Boy with Pink Hair

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you to those who left reviews for the first chapter. I am glad that you all enjoyed it. Further into the fic, you will get a full understanding as to why Kai _needs_ to go back to the past. So I hope you enjoy these next few chapters. – K

 **Chapter 2:** Enter the Boy with Pink Hair

The pool was refreshing as always in this hot summer sun. Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild was either enjoying the coolness of the pool or laying underneath umbrellas beside the water. Splashes were heard all around. Natsu decided it was fun to start a fight in the water.

"Really Natsu?!" Lucy yelled with annoyance, "You could've waited until you were out of the water to fight."

Natsu laughed his boisterous laugh before he was hit by a flying ice ball. "YOU WANT TO GO SNOWMAN?!" he yelled looking at Gray who was smirking from across the way.

Gray started waddling towards Natsu, "Bring it on, Flame Head!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted before slamming a fist on top of both boys' heads. Natsu and Gray sank into the water while Happy was snickering while he was hovering over them.

Erza was reprimanding the two who made one side of the pool boiling hot and the other side freezing cold. The middle seemed like the only safe place to be in while Natsu and Gray fixed both sides.

Everyone who was fighting in the water while Natsu and Gray stopped fighting fearing Erza's wrath on them and decided to just laze it out. Lucy sighed with content as she laid on a pool float. She was sunbathing when something black blocked out the sun.

"Huh?" she looked up to see a shadow of something falling from the sky. Her eyes widen when she saw that the shadow started forming into a human.

"Watch it!" Erza shouted grabbing Lucy quickly before there was a huge splash where Lucy was lazing about. Everyone who was outside of the pool stood up quickly and took defense.

"What the hell was that!?" Natsu shouted.

Lucy was the first to notice and she moved quickly. She dipped down and pulled up the boy. Her eyes widen at the boy. A mop of pink hair was on his head. "It's a boy," she said as everyone started gathering to her.

"How did he get here?" Mira asked from the poolside as Lucy pulled the boy towards the edge of the pool.

"Better yet, where the hell did he come from?" Gray asked.

"We can ask those questions later, take him into the infirmary," Master Makarov said, "Wendy, I need you to tend to the boy's wounds."

"Right," Wendy said as she got out of the pool.

"Mama," a soft voice in pain called out.

Lucy looked at the boy as Jet and Droy lifted him up. The boy seemed to have gotten a hold of her hand tightly. She frowned looking at the boy. He wasn't awake, but he looked like he was in pain. There was something familiar about him. Something she couldn't quite understand.

"I'll follow you guys up," Lucy said as she, Wendy, and the others moved towards the guild.

Natsu stood there watching Lucy who had a face of concern before she disappeared into the guild.

"Something doesn't feel right about this, Master," Erza said to the small man standing next to her.

"I know what you mean, Erza," Makarov played with his mustache, "Did you see the color of the boy's hair?"

"How could I miss it? It's as pink as Natsu's. Who do you think he is?"

Makarov shrugged watching the dragon slayer still staring at the now closed guild doors. "We'll have to wait for the boy to come to before we come to any sort of conclusion," he said as he started towards the guild.

Erza nodded.

The day was no longer as sunny and happy as everyone hoped it would be.

x—x

" _Where am I?" Kai looked around at the darkness that surrounded him. "Mama! Dad! Anyone?!" Kai called out as he walked through the darkness. He felt weak. He felt like his magic was sucked out of him. He couldn't even cast a flame on his hand or call out one of his spirits._

" _Is anyone there?!" he called out again as he continued walking._

 _The sound of movements made him stop. He didn't move but listened. The sounds were everywhere. He got into his fighting stance and prepared himself for whatever was surrounding him._

 _That's when he heard it. A giggle. Not just one giggle. Two giggles. Two familiar giggles. He looked around until he saw something shining on his left. Kai ran quickly down the darkness._

" _Nashi! Nissa! Where are you?!" Kai screamed frantically as he continued running towards the light shining._

" _Come on you two! This isn't funny!" Kai was worried. He hadn't heard those giggles in what felt like forever._

" _Come and play with us, big brother," Kai recognized Nissa's soft voice coming from the light._

 _Kai moved quickly towards the light. It was getting closer and closer. He could feel the warmth of the light. He could practically see his baby sisters' faces coming to from the light._

" _KAI NO!" another familiar voice shouted from the darkness._

 _Kai's eyes widen when he turned towards the voice. The darkness that once surrounded him was no longer there. The thing that stood where the darkness once was was his hometown._

 _Magnolia._

 _Only it was up in flames and four dragons were on each corner of the city._

" _No," Kai whispered as tears started coming down his eyes. "No."_

" _Kai," the voice called out again._

 _He looked around and saw an angel standing in front of him. His tears fell, even more, when he recognized the angel._

" _Mama," his voice broke as he walked closer to her. "No, you were alive when I saw you. I saw you, Mama! You can't be dead!"_

 _The woman smiled, "I saved you, my little dragon. Now it's time to save yourself."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _My beautiful boy. You are seventeen years old and you have a whole lot of weight on your shoulders," she frowned at him, "I need you to wake up. I need you to save our family. Save Fairy Tail, Kai."_

" _But mama—" he didn't finish his sentence before a large red dragon was upon the two of them. A loud roar and blinding flames engulfed Kai and his mother._

x—x

"NO!" Kai shouted as he sat up quickly. His breathing was erratic and his body sweaty. His entire being was shaking. His mother couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. He saw her.

"I think it's best if we let him—oh hello," Wendy smiled when she saw that the boy had woken up as she opened the door, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Aunt Wendy?" Kai scrunched his brows looking at the blue haired girl. This couldn't be his aunt, could it? Aunt Wendy was in her twenties when he knew her.

"Aunt…..Wendy?" Wendy was confused.

"Is everything alright, Wendy?" another voice came from the door.

Before anyone could even process anything, the boy wrapped his arms around Lucy tightly and started crying.

"Whoa!" Lucy was shocked, to say the least as the boy wrapped his arms around her, "Hey it's okay," she tried to calm him down.

Kai fell to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He put his face in her stomach and the tears still kept falling. "You're okay, you're okay," was all Wendy and Lucy could hear from the boy's muffled voice.

Lucy looked at Wendy who was just as shocked as she was at the boy. Wendy furrowed her brows looking at him. The boy's scent was something she smelled before, but it was like two somethings mixed together. She just couldn't figure out where she smelt them.

"Everything's okay," Lucy said as she started rubbing the boy's head.

"Hey Lucy, what's taking you—" another voice came from behind Lucy and again movement so quick that no one saw anything move until they saw the boy again standing near the windows of the infirmary.

"Natsu!" Lucy looked at the dragon slayer who moved next to her, "You scared him!"

"What was he doing hugging you?" Natsu asked not leaving the boy's eyes.

"I don't know actually," Lucy said confused.

"It's okay," Wendy walked towards the boy, but his body is telling her she needed to back off. There was something radiating off the boy that was telling her to back off. "Natsu is not going to hurt you. None of us are, we're just trying to help you. If you keep moving the way you have been, you're going to hurt yourself again."

Kai growled but not at Wendy. The growl was towards Natsu who growled back.

"Natsu!" Lucy said pushing Natsu away from the room. Lucy heard another growl and looked to her left to see Gajeel standing at the entrance of the infirmary with Levi doing her best to push the man from the infirmary.

"What is going on with you two?!" Lucy shouted alerting the others in the guild, "the boy is injured. We don't need the two of you hooligans to get into a fight with him."

"I don't like him," the two dragon slayers said in unison.

"Boohoo for you," Levy said firmly, "You two need to either go down to the tables and calm down or get out of the guild. We need to make sure the boy is okay before deciding if he's harmless or not."

"You're coming with me, shrimp," Gajeel growled as he walked away from the infirmary with a scowl on his face.

Natsu stood where Lucy kept him. "I'm not going anywhere," he said looking at Lucy.

"Ummm, Lucy?" Wendy called from the doors of the infirmary.

Lucy and Natsu turned to the girl. "Yes Wendy?"

"He wants to talk to you," Natsu was about to move with Lucy, "Just Lucy."

"Like hell am I going to make Lucy go in there alone."

Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder and froze. He looked to his side to see Erza standing next to him. "She'll be okay, Natsu. We had Freed add some runes around the infirmary to prevent the boy from using any form of magic."

Lucy walked into the infirmary with Wendy. Wendy left the infirmary doors opened just to ease Natsu's mind, but really it didn't. Natsu looked at the boy relax as Lucy came closer to him. The boy moved to the bed where Lucy sat. He sat down and leaned on the wall.

"You must be feeling better now if you moved that quickly," Lucy smiled at the boy who sat down on the bed.

"I didn't think I was really hurt," the boy spoke in a soft voice.

"Are you kidding?" Lucy frowned, "Your body had so many scratches on it and then you had three huge gashes. You weren't in the water long enough for the blood to spread over the water quickly. What happened to you?"

Kai was about to tell her, but he closed his mouth, "I can't tell you."

"Is it something bad?"

Kai nodded.

"Well if it is something bad, why don't we change the subject? My name's Lucy, what's yours?"

"Kaito," he introduced himself, "But everyone likes to call me Kai."

"It's nice to meet you, Kai," Lucy smiled, "So what brings you to Fairy Tail?"

Kai contemplated if he should tell her why he was here, but he shook his head. The only person that he could tell about this was Master Makarov. He couldn't tell anyone else because it might change the future.

"I can't tell you," he said sadly.

"It's okay," Lucy laughed, "At least you're better now. You know you have a very rare hair color." Lucy looked at the pink mat of hair on the boy's head.

Kai laughed, "The boy that was outside has the same hair color."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Yes but you don't see people with pink hair often around here."

Kai blushed which made Lucy laughed. "Am I in Fairy Tail?"

"Yes you are actually," Lucy responded, "I'm guessing you know about magical guilds and stuff?"

Kai nodded again, "I'm a wizard. My entire family was wizards."

"What guild did you belong to?"

Kai didn't answer back which worried Lucy. "How did you fall from the sky?"

"I fell from the sky?" Kai looked surprised, "I thought I fell in a lake."

Lucy furrowed her brows with confusion, "What makes you think you fell in a lake?"

"Well that's where I did fall," Kai answered, "I know I fell in a lake. Mama pushed me."

"Your mother pushed you in a lake, why would she do that?"

Kai felt the tears fall before he could answer. He gripped the blanket that was on his lap before answering. "Because she was trying to save me. She said I needed to save them. To save all of us. That it was my job now to save everyone."

His answer worried Lucy even more. What happened to this boy? It must've been something really big for the boy to be shaking the way he was now. It worried Lucy that he seemed even scared than when he saw Natsu.

"What happened, Kai? You can tell me."

Kai shook his head, "Mama told me I had to tell only Master Makarov. She said he would be the one to understand."

"I can get him for you if you'd like. If your mother told you that Master is the one you needed to talk to then that means your mother was a good person and knew who she could trust."

Kai didn't say anything. He only wiped the tears from his eyes and put his hands to his chest. He felt the keychain on his neck. He couldn't take it out without risking anyone knowing about it.

Lucy looked at the boy and sighed. She stood up from where she was sitting and patted his head. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. "Whatever it is that you need to do, you'll figure it out. We'll help you. Besides, that's what Fairy Tail wizards do," she said winking at him before walking out of the infirmary where Natsu and Wendy were standing.

"What did he want?" Natsu asked not looking at Lucy but at the boy who was staring out the window.

"He needs to speak to Master," Lucy replied.

"What for?" Wendy asked curiously.

Lucy shrugged, "He wouldn't tell me. All I know is that his mother gave him a mission to do and that was to talk to Master Makarov. Whatever happened to that boy before he fell from the sky seems scary. He was shaking with so much fear, I could feel it radiating around us."

"So is he dangerous?" the blue-haired dragon slayer asked.

Lucy shook her head, "I don't think so. He's too shaken up to be dangerous and he seemed to be at ease when he figured out that he was in Fairy Tail. I'm going to go get Master and let him know that Kai, that's his name, by the way, wants to talk to him. He wants to tell Master what he came here to do."

Natsu and Wendy nodded before Lucy walked away from them. Once Lucy was away from them, Natsu looked down at Wendy who was looking at the boy with curious eyes.

"You smell it too, don't you?" Natsu asked.

Wendy nodded, "I know his smell. I've smelt it before, but the smell is _different_. It's like two familiar scents mashed into one."

Natsu glanced at the boy who looked now like he was holding something underneath his shirt. "What is it that he's gripping on to?"

"It's a keychain of sorts. I couldn't get a good glance at it, because of the healing I was doing, but it seems like it calms him down. I noticed him grabbing for it when he was talking to Lucy."

Natsu nodded. Something was strange about this boy, but there was also something familiar about him.

x-x-x-x

Master Makarov walked into the infirmary while a crowd started gathering around the entrance. Kai watched the small old man walk towards him. The young man seemed to relax when he saw the old man sit in the chair that Lucy occupied. Kai looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, Kai was it?" Makarov smiled at the young man, "Lucy told me your name. She also told me that you wanted to speak to me about something important."

Kai nodded, "Is there a way for no one but you to hear what I say, Master?"

Makarov nodded. "Freed!" he shouted.

"Yes Master?" Freed asked from outside of the infirmary.

"I need you to set up a silencing spell on the infirmary. This is important information that the boy wants to share with me first."

Everyone outside of the guild groaned when Freed nodded and had Levi help him put up a silencing spell. Once Makarov knew that the spell was up, he looked at the boy again and nodded.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Kai?"

Kai took a deep breath, "You are all in danger."

"In danger? Of what?" Makarov shook his head, "Before you continue with why we are in danger, I would like to know who you are. I want to ease the minds of all my children about you. If you haven't noticed, they seem very on edge with you around especially our dragon slayers."

Kai nodded, "My name is Kaito Dragneel," he noticed Makarov's eye widen when he said that. Kai pulled out the chain around his neck. Makarov looked at the necklace and his eyes widen even more. It was their guild mark, but in the middle of the mark was a broken celestial key. Not just any celestial key. Aquarius' key.

"I am a Fairy Tail wizard," he said before pulling his vest open and showing his guild mark that was branded on the right side of his chest.

Makarov was shocked seeing an official guild mark on the young man. It was a different color from many of their guild members. His mark was gold. "How are you part of our guild if I have never met you before?"

"You won't meet me," Kai frowned, "Because where I came from, you have been dead for 19 years."

"Are you saying you are from the future, boy?"

Kai nodded, "I was born in the year 811 to two of your best wizards."

Makarov looked over at his children, especially to the boy who shared the same pink hair as the boy in front of him. "I'm guessing your father is Natsu?" Makarov looked back at the boy who looked angered.

"Yes," he growled.

"And your mother?"

"I think by looking at the key that I'm holding says who she is, Master."

"Lucy is your mother?"

Kai nodded. "We cannot tell them I'm their son, Master Makarov. If they find out that I am their son and they aren't together, it could mess with my future."

Makarov nodded, "When I asked you that Natsu was your father, why did you react the way you did?"

"Because he's one of the reasons I was sent back here," Kai sighed, "In three years' time something is going to happen in Fiore. A dark magic that no one in this time will understand. A dark magic that attacks all dragon slayers no matter the generation."

"What will happen to the dragon slayers?"

"It's hard to explain. Where I'm from, the magic had already spread all throughout the land and no matter where we were there was danger in every corner. The magic changed the dragon slayers. It's like they were taken over by something."

"What _will_ happen to the dragon slayers, Kai?" Makarov repeated himself.

Kai looked at the master and frowned, "They'll turn into bloodthirsty dragons. Not just any dragons. No, they turn into _very_ strong dragons. Dragons with intelligence and power that could only rival one another's. Every wizard who tried to defeat the dragons has been killed."

"What happens to Fairy Tail? The other guilds? The council?"

"The council ends up being the first thing the dragons destroy. No one in the council will survive the first attack. Not even the few of the 10 Wizard Saints that would be in Era when the attack happens. As for the other guilds, all those who have dragon slayers in them will no longer exist and the others fell not long after the guilds with dragon slayers."

"The only guilds that have dragon slayers are Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Are you saying those two guilds fall first?"

Kai nodded, "Only two survived apart from the dragon slayers in Sabertooth; Yukino and Minerva. As for Fairy Tail, it was a horrible scene my mom would tell me."

"Who survives in our guild?"

"My mama, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Freed, Bixlow, Levy, Jet, Asuka, and Warren."

"What happened to Erza or everyone else?"

Kai frowned, "Erza dies on my fifth birthday. She had to protect the last of our group and she was the only one that was strong enough to keep fighting. After Jellal's death, she sacrificed herself to save us. As for the other members, they all survived the attack, but Wendy didn't have enough power to help everyone so a lot of them fell to their wounds. Others went out fighting even if they didn't have a chance."

This was a lot to take from the young man. Fiore destroyed by their own wizards and all because of a dark magic. "Is the reason why you're here to help find a cure or something for whatever is to come?"

Kai nodded, "Before we were caught by the dragons, Aunt Levy found a way to track the source of the dark magic that seeped into the dragon slayers. The strange thing though is that the magic did not affect new generation dragon slayers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm a dragon slayer," Kai looked at Master, "I'm a fire dragon slayer like my father but I never was affected by the magic."

Makarov hummed thinking about it, "Maybe your mother's magic helped in protecting you. Celestial magic is a very strong form of magic so it may be possible that your mother's magic helped. Did the dragon slayers stay dragons all the time?"

Kai shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "There was a certain day that they'd turn back to themselves. It was the day of the Dragon Festival. It happened every five years until I was ten. After that, the will of the dragon took over them more and more until they were really full-fledged dragons."

"How long do the dragon slayers stay themselves within that time frame?"

"Not long. The first time they changed back, my mama said that it was the longest. Almost an entire year. But after that, it was shorter and shorter until it just stopped happening."

Makarov nodded thinking about the possibilities. "Is it possible that Levy gave you something to keep that information safe?"

Kai nodded. He patted his pants and pulled out a pen. "I would prefer you only open this in private, Master Makarov. If you feel that you need them, especially the dragon slayers to understand, then you can, but I want to help. I want to make sure that I save our family."

Makarov smiled, "I think it's best that we tell the entire guild. It is best for them to know what we will be up against in the next few years."

The old man hopped off the chair and stood up. He looked at Kai who smiled and stood with him. The two of them looked over to the infirmary doors and Makarov shook his head. Everyone was trying their best to listen into the conversation, but couldn't hear anything.

"Let's go talk to these children of mine."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am truly sorry that the chapters are taking longer to release, but here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

A few things I like to talk about. Kai may be 17 years old, but Lucy is his world and he doesn't care that he still calls his mom, "Mama". Also as for the two little girls in Kai's dream, you will hear more about them in further chapters. I'm sure by the name of one of them, a few of you know who that is and where she came from.

I apologize in advance if any of the characters from here on out are a bit OOC. I will try my best to not have that happen. I've had a few pointers from certain tropes on tumblr about Fairy Tail fanfiction that is helping me not go down the path of overly OOC.

But again, I hope you enjoy and I'm glad that those who have read it so far actually do enjoy it. Possibly in later chapters, I will answer questions about the reviews.


	3. The Herculean Mission

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So as you may notice, Kai has a sort of resentment for Natsu. The reason for this will come in time. You'll get a full understanding to that in later chapters. Just know this that it does have something to do with the spell, but there is something else to it.

 **Chapter 3:** The Herculean Mission

"Argh! They're taking too long," Natsu said as he watched Makarov and the boy talking in the infirmary. Even with his dragon hearing, he couldn't hear anything. Freed and Levy's silencing spell must really be holding and it looks like the other slayers were bothered by it too.

Everyone who was standing outside of the infirmary watched Makarov's expression and it worried them. Whoever this boy was made their master fill with worry or surprise or something shocking.

"Do you think master will tell us what's going on with him?" Gray asked.

"Probably," Erza kept her eye on the pair in the infirmary, "Whatever the boy is telling him seems like something serious if we just go by Master's expressions."

"I'm sure Master Makarov will tell us," Lucy assured them, "I mean if it's something serious then I'm sure he'd want to keep us in the loop of it all. We should just trust master in getting the information from Kai."

Everyone around her agreed, but the two older dragon slayers still seem on edge. Gajeel seemed grumpier than usual and Natsu looked like he was just agitated. The boy's scent was really bothering him. The familiarity of it was keeping him on edge. He couldn't pinpoint the scent and it was really getting to him.

"Natsu, stop pacing," Erza said getting annoyed by the pink dragon slayer being on edge.

Natsu stopped and looked at Erza. "I don't know how you aren't on edge. This boy just fell out of the sky. He doesn't smell like he's from Edolas, so he's from somewhere we don't know."

"We'll just have to wait for Master's orders." Erza nodded her head towards the infirmary.

Natsu looked and saw that the Master and the boy were walking towards the crowd. They walked out of the infirmary and Makarov sighed. "I think everyone needs to go downstairs. It'll be easier down there and less crowded."

"What's going on, Master?" Erza asked.

"I will tell you all when we get to the bottom. Come, Kai," Makarov said after noticing Kai's stiff form around the dragon slayers. The young man nodded before walking with Makarov down to the bar.

Everyone made their way slowly to the bottom and sat around to wait for Makarov's speech. Kai stood stiffly by the bar where Makarov was standing.

"Now all of you must be wondering what is going on and who this young man is," Makarov began and everyone nodded, "His name is Kai, he is a member of Fairy Tail."

A round of shock went around the guild. Makarov looked at Kai and the boy removed his vest to show proof that he was, in fact, a member of Fairy Tail. "However, the Fairy Tail he knows only consists of only ten members."

"What?!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Master?!"

"Is something going to happen to Fairy Tail?!"

"Who is that boy?"

"Why is there only ten of them?"

"Oh god! Are we in danger again?"

"SILENCE!" Makarov shouted immediately shutting everyone up. "I know all of you are wondering how that is possible, but it is possible. Kai here is from a Fairy Tail that is in the future. Yes, we have yet again another person who came through a time jump."

"What's going on, Master?" Gray asked.

"In the future that Kai was born into, the entire magical community is destroyed as well as the rest of Fiore. Something happens in the future that destroys everything. Only a few survivors were in Fiore until Kai came to us."

"What happened?" Gajeel asked.

"In a few years' time, something is going to spread all throughout the kingdom of Fiore. Some sort of dark magic that no wizard in Fiore has ever heard of. This dark magic will only affect one sort of wizard," Makarov looked at everyone before looking at the three dragon slayers. "Anyone with dragon slayer magic will be affected by this magic. All generations of dragon slayers will be affected."

"What kind of magic is it?"

Makarov looked at Kai who sighed before standing up straighter than he was. "My mother called it Plague Magic. It was a new form of old magic that dark guilds were studying after the fall of Zeref. It's believed that the Plague Magic that you seem to be familiar with at this time is different from the one that was cast all over Fiore in my time. We were able to find a way to prevent it or halt it for the time being, but it didn't hold out long enough. A lot of the magic was lost when the council was destroyed," Kai explained.

"A lot of the magic we were able to use were reserved magic that everyone learned to keep in their bodies. We couldn't use magic, because the dragons could've detected us after as we hid."

"Wait you said dragons, I thought you said dragon slayers?" Erza asked.

"The dragon slayers turned into dragons," Kai frowned, "Not in the way Acnologia became a dragon. No, they were forced to become dragons by this Plague Magic. The basic name for the spell is Plague Magic, but Levy," the sound of Levy's name had the blue-haired pixie perked up, "Called it Graisha Namoro. It is dragon language for 'Dragon Death' or 'Death of Dragons.' My mother sent me back in time because I was the only strongest dragon slayer in my time that was still alive."

"If this affects dragon slayers, why didn't it affect you?" Natsu asked.

"We never understood why it didn't affect me," Kai frowned, "Master Makarov had a theory that it had something to do with my mother's form of magic. It might've acted as a shield to me from getting affected by the spell."

"Do we know when this spell is supposed to happen?" someone asked from the crowd.

"Three years," Kai answered, "Levy believed that the source of the magic came from the north of Fiore in the small kingdom of Seven, but there's a problem with that. She reminded me that the small kingdom is surrounded by a barrier that keeps anyone from entering. No one is allowed in that kingdom without the acceptance of the chief."

"It's possible that we can have the king request an audience with the chief of Seven," Makarov pondered, "But that could take awhile."

"As long as we can get it, Master," Kai looked at him. Kai took the pen that he showed Master Makarov and showed everyone. "This pen has a letter that was written by Levy that will help us figure out what we need to do. However, the mission will be dangerous. Extremely dangerous as we go into this foreign land."

"Ha!" Natsu laughed, "We can do it!"

"If Seven is the same as the Seven I knew in my time, it won't be easy to gain access. Not only is it guarded by a barrier but the trip to the village where the Chief resides is far more dangerous than any of the trips here in Fiore."

"That won't be a problem," Erza smiled at him, "We'll take a small group of people."

"Team Natsu has this!" Natsu laughed.

"I wanna go too!" Levy said.

"If it means we get to beat some people, I'm in too," Gajeel smirked.

Makarov looked at Kai and he nodded. "Very well, Natsu, you along with the others will be leaving to Crocus to get granted permission from the king. Kai, you will follow along with them."

"Kai, I want you to show the group what Levy provided you."

Kai nodded, Makarov looked at the rest of the guild. "Right now with the information that Kai has given us, I want those who can research as much about the Plague Magic we know of and find any information if it can be manipulated in any way. Freed, I want you to lead that research team since Levy will be going with the others."

"Yes, sir!" Freed exclaimed.

"As for the rest of you, just relax. We will have this figured out in no time. I want you all to yes be prepared for the worst, but right now just relax. Mira, I need you to contact Laxus and let him know that I need him back at the guild immediately. Cana, I need you to do the same with Gildarts. This is high alert, we need everyone in the know of this."

"What about the dragon slayers from Sabertooth, Master?" Erza asked.

"You will be passing through there as you head to Crocus, so one or two of you need to go there and inform them of this find. Do not let them know where you got the information, just let them know that they need to be prepared. If they don't believe you, have them contact me and I will tell them everything Kai has told us."

Erza nodded as Kai walked up to the group. "We'll all meet at the train station in four hours, that should be enough time for everyone to pack. If we do get permission from the king to pass through Seven's barrier, we will have a long journey ahead of us," she spoke.

"How exactly do we get to Seven? There are no trains that go all the way north," Gray said.

"After we get to the edge of Fiore to a small mining town called Januk, we'll have to rent a carriage.

Magic mobiles are not allowed in Seven, so we have to deal with a carriage." Gajeel explained, "I have a few contacts up that way that can help us get those magic mobiles and keep us from looking suspicious."

Everyone who was going nodded.

"Master with your permission, I would prefer to show the group going up to Seven the letter in a private room," Kai turned to Master Makarov.

Makarov nodded and gestured back upstairs, "We'll see the letter in my office," he turned back to everyone that had worried expressions on their faces, "I know this may be something that is making you all worry but don't worry my children, if there is anything that I know of our guild is that we will find a way to stop any form of danger from falling upon us and the rest of Fiore. So for now, let's all just relax until we are ready for this upcoming disaster."

Everyone didn't say anything but just nodded. The few who needed to do things for the mission went into hyper mode and started moving. The group that will head up to Seven followed the Master and Kai upstairs to find out what the letter was going to say.

Kai was on edge, he knew that his scent would make the dragon slayers question who he was, but he had to do this.

Save the future. Save his family. That was the only thing that was running through his mind.

Once they were in Master Makarov's office, Gajeel closed the door and Kai walked towards the Master's desk with Makarov. Makarov jumped onto his desk and waited.

Kai pulled out the pen that Levy immediately recognized.

"That's my personal pen," she said.

Kai nodded, "It may a bit wore down and scratched up, but it was the one thing that kept Aunt Levy sane," he said with a smile before handing her the pen.

Levy looked at him confused but took the pen from him. Once it touched her hands, something flew out of the pen. Everyone gasped as a projection came from the pen. It was of Levy, but older.

Her hair wasn't short, it was long and reached down to her waist. Her eyes had bags underneath them and were red as if she was crying. The most noticeable thing about her was that she was missing a leg and was sitting with a worn looking Pantherlily huddled next to her.

"My dear Kai," the older Levy's voice echoed around the room with a sadness, "If this form of mine has come out of the pen means that your mother succeeded. I always knew that she was strong enough to be able to send you back to the time before our greatest loss, but I know the cost. I'm sure you knew it too."

Tears started forming in Kai's eyes as he watched his godmother's form pet Pantherlily gently. He missed her. He missed them all.

 _"If this is projecting and I am talking to the Fairy Tail before the destruction, please all of you listen closely."_ Older Levy wiped dried tears and looked serious, _"As you may already know, in three years, there will be a danger that will plague all over Fiore. Graisha Namoro, simply known as Plague Magic, will spread all throughout the country. It is unstoppable once it's started, but there is a way to stop it before it begins."_

Everyone just continued to watch the projecting. Levy's heart was falling looking at how worn they looked. They looked exactly like how a soldier looked when at war. This was no joke.

This was truly and terrifyingly war.

 _"Just north of Fiore is a small kingdom. A very well protected kingdom called Seven. You all will be familiar with it, but what you weren't familiar with is who is their ruler. Chief Kranos Davanort. He isn't an evil man, just a man that is easily pressured to do anything. His right-hand man is who you need to be wary of. Eltain Cratye is a wizard. Not just any wizard, a dark wizard."_

Makarov's ears perked at the name. He knew that name. He was familiar with that name. He hadn't heard that name in ages.

 _"This dark wizard specialized in a certain magic. I'm sure you all will guess it. Yes, Cratye specializes in Plague Magic. The one thing that makes this man dangerous is his dabbling with mixing magic together. Experimenting. Cratye isn't just a skilled wizard. He is also a skilled alchemist. That alone makes him the most dangerous man in all the world just behind Zeref."_

The projection started getting distorted and Kai's heart was breaking. He knew what was happening. An ear-splitting roar echoed around the room. So loud to have the dragon slayers cover their ears tightly.

The older Levy's eyes widen and Pantherlily jumped up immediately. She looked back at everyone with eyes of worry.

 _"Find Cratye, stop him before he can continue his experiment on Plague Magic. Find his laboratory and end it. There is one thing I need you to make sure to do_ ," the elder version of Levy pulled the pen closer to her, _"Keep Lucy far away from him. Whatever you, do not let him get to Lucy."_

Natsu gripped his fists tightly and his jaw clenched hearing that last sentence.

 _"She is the key to the activation of the Plague Magic. Lucy, I know you're probably there with everyone listening to this, please be careful when you go to Seven. When you were nearly taken by E.N.D's book made your blood strong enough to create this darkness. Although you are filled with light and protected by your celestial spirits, Cratye can break you."_

 _"LEVY! LET'S GO! WE HAVE TO GO!"_

A familiar voice shouted. Natsu knew that voice. It sounded older, but there was no mistaking it, it was hers.

Lucy's.

Lucy watched the projection just enough to see an older version of herself running to them. She immediately grabbed Pantherlily and held him tight to her. The thing that was different with Lucy was that there was a bundle with her. A child.

Older Levy nodded with tears in her eyes as the projection continued to be shaky. She looked back at her pen.

 _"I know I will not survive this attack, but I slipped this into Kai's small backpack and made Pantherlily promise to give it to him,"_ older Levy was crying even more now, _"Please protect Lucy and stop this. Just one small drop of her blood spilled by Cratye will be the end of our country and possibly the world. Lucy, I know you are just as reckless as Natsu, but please, heed my warning. Cratye is not a man to mess with. If he wants something, he will get it. Celestial Magic mixed with whatever was cursed into your body by the book will be the key. Keep away from Cratye."_

Lucy's heart was pounding watching the projection. She was the key to the end. She watched as the projection start getting even grainier. It was clear enough for them to see older Levy running next to the older Lucy. The child in Lucy's arm was crying while Lucy held tightly on both the child and Pantherlily who looked too weak that he couldn't transform to his battle form.

 _"I love you all and I know you can all do this," older_ Levy said to the pen, _"And Kai, my dear boy, I know you're probably terrified being somewhere that you aren't familiar with, but you're with family. Fairy Tail,"_ the projection slowly starting to disappear, _"I love you my boy and your mom loves you too. I know you going back in time was a success, but at a price, and I know you will do it for us. Good luck to all of you, I wish all of you all the be—"_

The projection ended so abruptly.

Everyone in the room was silent after that. Kai wiped the tears that fell. That was the last he was ever going to see of the family he was familiar with. The people around him was them but weren't really them. He knew he had to be strong, but he needed to cry.

Makarov put a hand on his shoulder and Kai looked at him. "It's okay my boy," the master said softly before Kai fell down to his knees slowly.

The tears fell nonstop and he hiccupped as he cried. His mission. He must complete it. For them.

For Fairy Tail.

The others in the room looked at each other. Levy was shaking from looking at her older self in that projection. The signs of war were there. Not just on her or Pantherlily, but all around them. War was coming and they needed to stop it.

"I… it's my fault," Lucy broke the silence as she fell to her knees. Natsu knelt next to her with a worried look on his face. "My fault."

Wendy shook her head, "It isn't your fault, Lucy. Levy said that we just have to make sure that you don't get caught by that wizard. If we do that then there's hope."

Erza didn't like the look on Master Makarov's face as he comforted the boy. "Master, do you know this Cratye?"

Makarov nodded with a sigh. He looked at his children in front of him. "Cratye was once a good friend of mine and one of the wizard saints of Fiore."

Levy's eyebrows furrowed, "But if he was one of the wizard saints wouldn't his name be written in books?"

"It was once written many years ago, but was removed once Cratye betrayed the laws of magic."

"How do you betray the laws of magic?" Happy asked.

"Cratye was a man of many talents. As you know from Levy in Kai's future, he was a man talented in Alchemy. Many aren't familiar with the form of Alchemy when they become familiar with magic, but Cratye was a man ready to conquer both. During his mission to conquer both magic and alchemy, he lost his humanity along the way."

Makarov walked over to one of the many bookshelves in his office and pulled out a rather large book that looked as if it was collecting dust. He placed it on top of his desk and Levy walked over to have a closer look.

"The Untold History of the Fall of Magic," Levy read aloud, "what is this book, Master?"

"This is a book that Warren wrote many years ago during the fall of one of the greatest wizards of the time. It is an unpublished book, because of the darkness that is told in the book," Makarov explained.

"Does this book have anything to do with Cratye?" Erza asked.

Makarov nodded, "Alchemy and magic do not dwell together. It is a form of taboo in the world. It is one of the many rules of magic that is ancient way before the start of Fairy Tail or any of the guilds."

Levy pulled out her gale-force reading glasses and started skimming through the book quickly. Once she was done, she immediately dropped the book. She covered her mouth as if she was about to throw up.

"Levy?" Lucy looked up at her friend, "What… what did you read?"

"Master," Levy looked at the crestfallen face of Master Makarov, "He couldn't…. he shouldn't…. why?"

Makarov sighed, "The reason why Alchemy and magic do not dwell together is that something truly evil can come out of the mix. Cratye knew the consequences, but he still went on to do his experimenting."

Levy turned to everyone. Gajeel walked up to her and rubbed her back. She leaned into him and tried her best to keep herself from throwing up.

"What happened in the book, Levy?" Natsu asked helping Lucy up from the ground.

"The reason why Magic and Alchemy does not mix together is that they can create something so horrible, grotesque, and just plain evil."

"Levy, what happened?" Gray asked as his heart pounded.

"The reason why Cratye was stripped from any of our history books is that he took his experiment too far. He used real humans to test his experiments of Alchemy and Magic. The way the humans looked after the experiments weren't normal. There was no familiarity in their bodies. They were turned into a form that no longer exists in this world."

"Levy, please… just say what happened," Wendy was already getting scared as Levy explained.

"Cratye turned humans into sprites," Makarov was the one to answer, "Or what many of those who knew about the experiments call them. Mutts."

"What did he do to the humans to make them turn into that, Master?" Charle asked.

Levy was the one to speak out, "He used their blood to transform them into sprites. He used alchemy to pull out a sample of their magic and mutate them with different types of types of blood. The blood ranged from animal to demons. Even dragons."

"Wait so you're telling us that this crazy man transformed people into beasts?" Gray asked freaking out.

"Not beasts. Mutations. The mix of alchemy and magic is called transmutation," Levy explained after being able to hold back whatever remains of food she had in her, "It is an old practice. The practice was first made during the time of Zeref's first disappearance to the world."

"And Cratye is the only wizard in any of the countries to have perfected transmutation," Makarov said with an angered expression, "He broke the laws of magic to play with humankind. He broke it saying that he wanted to perfect the human population. His words have been engraved into my head and many of the elder wizards' heads to this day."

Kai watched as the Master moved to his chair and sat down. He only knew of transmutation from Aunt Levy who found this same exact book during his time. It was the only way she knew of how to stop the disaster forthcoming.

"The world of mankind is too rough and too impure. We as wizard saints must purify the world and its people by creating a new species of mankind. A stronger one," Makarov repeated the words he remembered, "My children will be the next species and with them, we'll come to power. The world will fear the power of Fiore's armies and wizards."

Everyone in the room shook as the master said those words.

"Unfortunately for Cratye, something was missing in his mutations," Makarov looked at his children, "A vital thing that he couldn't figure out. The perfection he created soon started exploding one by one. The horrible thing about what happened those years ago was that his laboratory was underneath the castle. The explosions toppled the ground above and many lives were lost. Thousands of people that resided in the walls of the Crocus were lost in that massive explosion."

"What happened to Cratye after that?" Erza asked.

"He was stripped of his title as wizard saint and was sentenced to death, but on the day of his execution, Cratye vanished from his jail cell. All the guilds at the time were ordered to do a full search of Fiore to find him, but we were all unsuccessful."

"So now he resides in Seven as the right-hand man of the chief. Does the king know of this?"

Makarov shook his head, "You all know as much as I that the small kingdom of Seven is very private about the lives of their people. The king has only met with the chief once during his reign as king and that was to strike a deal for Fiore to set up a border patrol between the two kingdoms. The High Chief was ecstatic about it because it meant that no one from Fiore would be allowed into his kingdom without proper permission and it meant that his people would not venture towards Fiore as well."

Erza tapped her chin as she thought of a plan to get into Seven if the king did give them permission. "Master, what do you need us to do?"

"For now, I must write a letter to the King to request a meeting with him to talk about granting permission into Seven. It will be difficult, but if I explain the situation to the king then maybe we might sway the High Chief to accept us into his kingdom as visitors."

"And what about me, master?" Lucy asked with a frown.

Makarov sighed, "My child, I would suggest you stay put here in the guild to keep you safe from that evil man's grasp, but I know you too well," he smiled at her, "As long as I know that the rest of this bunch will protect you then I will not stop you from tagging along if we are granted access into Seven."

"Don't worry Gramps, I won't let anything happen to her," Natsu said with a smirk.

"As for you," Makarov turned to Kai who stopped crying and was now standing, "I know you will want to go with them."

Kai nodded.

"But you must be careful. For now, we will have to lie about who you are. I know of your last name, but for the sake of your existence, I will not speak it aloud. However, we do need to give you a different name."

"How about Kaito Hoshi?" Kai suggested.

Makarov smiled and nodded, "Very fitting for you, my boy." The master looked at the small group in front of him, "I know all of you are worried about what is ahead of us, but you all know why we must do this."

"To save our future," Lucy said.

"This is going to be a long road ahead of us, but we do have three years to get through this. I do want this done before the time it is meant to happen, so we do this right with no mess up." Makarov looked at Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray.

"Watchu lookin' at me for, old man?" Gajeel said.

"I know how the three of you can be," Makarov said sternly, "No fighting during this mission. This is a very important mission. Consider this a Herculean mission."

"Right," the group said in unison.

"Levy, I want you to keep this book," Makarov pushed the book towards her, "As much as I know how sickening the book may be, it could be of use to you on this mission. It may contain some information that could help you if Cratye did complete his mutts."

Levy nodded and took the book.

Makarov looked at his children in front of him. These few will have the most dangerous job of all his children, but he knew they can do it.

They had just finished going through a war, but it seems the call to war has summoned them once again.

Only this time, it was far more personal.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I want to greatly apologize to everyone that has been waiting on this chapter for a year now. I have been struggling with personal issues and I had to step away from everything. I have refreshed myself and have finally posted another chapter. Again I am very sorry for having you wait this long for a new chapter.

 **LONG AWAITED ANSWERS TO REVIEWS (again I am so sorry for the wait)**

 **Crimsonlink310:** Yes his mother did beat it into his head, but there's a very huge reason why Kai resents his father. Further down the line of the story, you'll see what happened for this resentment.

 **moeruhoshi:** Yeah I know, I've been doing my best to not try to clump things together lol. As for the whole Gajeel growling to Kai, it's because of the familiarity he seems to feel around the boy. It keeps him and the other slayers on edge about him. And thank you for the suggestion, I will probably try that.

 **EchizenRyoma:** I can't tell you just yet if they're going to have a happily ever after :P

 **Stavroula99:** I know I haven't posted in so long! I am so so sorry about that. I am glad that you've enjoyed the story so far!


End file.
